Humanity's Greatest Discovery
by Poma
Summary: What began as a Investigation, evolved into the Greatest Discovery we have ever made. Join Fleet Admiral Joseph Franklin Sage and his Fleet as they Answer Humanity's Greatest Question: "Are We Alone?" Rated Teen just for some Profane Language and Violence, Along with some Romance inbetween Spyro and Cynder.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: The actual Crossover will be in either Chapter 2 or 3, i have not decided yet, please R&R, and i hope you enjoy.**  
**Oh and I claim no rights to Spyro or any other characters that are in the Legend of Spyro Except for the Dragon OC's. Admiral Sage, Formona, And Anything not related to Spyro, but related to Humanity belongs to me Unless Stated otherwise in the Thanks to my Helpers Notes at the end of Each Chapter. Thank you.**

Chapter One: The Beginning

/Personal Log of Fleet Admiral Joseph Franklin Sage. Identification Code 3V4-X26, Date: September 12th 2826 Commanding officer of the UHCA S-24 Tier 1 Dreadnaught Flagship dubbed "The Light of Hope". Primary Objective: Investigate massive blast of Synthetic Energy coming from Star Cluster Echo Centauri.\\

_Day 1: Here, is where my last Voyage for The UHCA Navy will begin, here, at Planet Earth, the Mother of Humanity itself. This is my last adventure, until a Relaxing Retirement after over 20 years of Military service. Its simply a Reconnaissance Mission, they say that we simply have to Jump into Light Speed to the star cluster, scan every star and planet that we come across for Energy, Sentient Life, Structures, or Artificial Satellites. Peice of cake. In the event we find any of these things, me and some escorts go and investigate, im sure the A.I Dana will more then happily assist us in this mission. Until next time._

The Admiral finished his Entry into his Personal Log, he then signed off of his private terminal as he slowly straightened up, he was getting old for this, he was 52 after all, he looked around his Private Cabin, actually, it was an observation Deck, but he said that he was only doing this one last mission if he got a cabin that doubled as an observation deck, and so, here he was.  
But he shook that thought aside. It was time for every Captain/Admiral's moment of pride and joy, their new Flagship departing from Dry-dock for the first time. The Light of Hope had just been completed, this was her Maiden Voyage, so this was going to be an exciting day for her Crew of over 10,000 Men & Woman. He grabbed the command module and placed it into his left ear. He then tested it.

"Testing, Testing Frequency, One, Two, Navigation Officer Johnson, do you read me?" He said.

Several seconds later he received his reply. "Yes sir Admiral, I read you. What are you're orders?"

The Admiral then replied. "Prepare to depart from Dry-Dock, and lets get this show on the road."

His navigation's officer replied "Aye Admiral." before Joseph cut the Connection, he then Connected to his Communications Specialist Sanderson and Asked. "Sanderson, anything new from Alpha Station Command?"

He got his reply almost instantly. "Yes sir, Grand Admiral Garcia is Hailing us now."

Joseph said "Put him through to my private Holo-Com."

Joseph Straightened his Hat before the Holographic Projection of Grand Admiral Juan Garcia flickered to life in front of Him. Joseph quickly saluted, and Garcia did the same.

"At ease Admiral Sage." Juan said. Joseph Dropped the Salute.

"Grand Admiral Garcia, Sir, you wished to speak to me?" Sage asked.

"That I do Sage, I have some News of a last minute Change of Crew on your Ship." Garcia Replied.

Sage asked. "Who is being Replaced Sir?"

Garcia replied. "Dana, she is being reassigned to the 'Diego' instead. Replacing her will be a new A.I, Just out of Beta. This A.I is also female, but, well, im sending you her file now."

Soon the Fleet Admirals private messenger beeped, he transferred it to his Data-Pad and soon this A.I's file was directly in front of his eyes. (Courtesy of the Official UHCA Records, we have this file here.)

-/Artificial Intelligence File C-76\

Name: Formona

Time in Service: 4 Months

Class: 'Hyper-Intelligent' A.I.

Personality: Playful, but still obeys orders seamlessly. Often pulls harmless pranks on individuals.

Bio: Created from the Flash-Cloned brain of a Deceased 16 year old girl, Formona entered Beta in June of 2826 and Completed it On September 10th 2826. Take note that she is Capable of Thought and Emotion.

Avatar: A Female Killer Whale.

/Artificial Intelligence File C-76\-

Sage Read over the file twice, 'Playful?' he thought. Once he reached her bio, he sighed, 'shit' he thought, 'a 16 year old girl? This will be fun'.

Aloud he asked. "A Female Killer Whale for an Avatar? Why didn't she choose a Human one like most do sir?"

Grand Admiral Garcia shrugged his shoulders before replying. "I wish I knew Admiral Sage, my guess is her Template was fond of them."

Admiral Sage asked."Is there anything else Sir?"

Garcia Replied. "No Admiral Sage, that is all. Formona will be Downloaded into your ship within the next 5 minutes. Have a safe Voyage. Garcia Out." Garcia Saluted before the Image Blinked out of existence.

Sage looked out the Giant window on his observation deck at The Space Station "Leviathan" that his ship was docked at, thinking intently, 'Why would they leave me with a Hyper-Intelligent and Playful AI? They normally cause trouble, just like the Winodre incident, oh god no, don't even think of that! Still, It just makes no sense.' He thought.

He then walked to the Elevator that would take him to the main deck, he pressed some buttons, and soon the elevator was moving at 30 miles per hour towards the main deck. The elevator stopped and opened, causing for Multiple People to look, and upon seeing The Admiral, a woman Shouted "Superior on Deck!" Before they Stopped what they were doing and instead, Snapped to attention and Saluted.

"At ease, and as you were." Sage said as he walked towards the Elevator that would take him to the Bridge, as he approached, the door to the Elevator opened and a Senior Officer stepped out, Immediately he saw the Admiral and he Stood at Attention, Saluted, and stepped aside for Sage to enter the Elevator.

"Thank you." Sage said as he walked by and entered the elevator.

"Of course Admiral." The officer replied.

Sage pressed the button that would take him to the bridge. As he was moving up towards the bridge, he received a transmission from his Technological Specialist.

"Admiral, A.I Download is Complete, you really should talk to her sir, she is an interesting one."

Sage then replied "Very well then, is everything about her Non-Corrupt?"

The Specialist, a man in his 30's, Replied "as far as I can tell, yes sir. She is showing no signs of corruption, but im still keeping a sharp eye on her."

Sage said "Excellent." before cutting the connection.

He the arrived at the bridge, where over a Hundred Officers, Specialists, & Technicians quickly snapped to attention and saluted, but the Admiral's attention was on the AI Holographic Projection Console, where the Image of a Killer Whale was flickering slightly.

"Admiral Sage, It is an Honor, UHCA Navy Artificial Intelligence Formona. At your Service & Awaiting Orders." A female voice, energetic and young, said from the Console's Speaker's.

"For now I want you to run a full safety Scan on the High Magnetic-Discharge Fluxers, I don't want to be stardust today." Sage said, Testing this new AI.

"Of course Admiral, running scan now. Scan complete, the High Magnetic-Discharge Fluxers are in Excellent Shape. All neutrinos are stable. No dents detected." She inquired.

'Fast, Informative, and Follows orders well, this actually may work out.' The Admiral thought to himself.

"Then Charge them up, Depart from Dry-Dock, and Make the Jump. Lets get this party started."

**Three new Records available:**

#1, The UHCA: The UHCA, or otherwise known as the United Humanity Council Alliance, Is Humanity's Government & Military. Founded in 2687, it was the Resolution to the 5th Great War, and is now the pride an joy of Humanity, Consisting of over 15,000,000,000,000 Humans in over 10,000 Colonies all over the Galaxy.

#2, High Magnetic-Discharge Fluxers: A machine capable of producing a powerful magnetic field capable of disrupting neutrinos and splitting them causing unknown effects to matter around it. Space traveling effects the user in a small uncomfortable internal ways but magnetic field protects the user from light speed particle collisions.

It is extremely Powerful, capable of producing enough exothermal energy to speed a ship several kilometers in size to Mach 10-17 at normal, but at emergency full can reach up to speeds of Mach 26. One draw back though is that the machine takes quite a lot of time to warm up and if so much as a dent is made in the interior core containment, the neutrinos will become unbalanced and unstable resulting in a massive explosion...or worse a super-nova abyss.

It is capable of light speed hyper jumps , but it can only be done with full power to the ship, making it useless in combat scenarios. (Credit of this idea goes to GhostPheonix P.G.)

#3, S-24 Tier 1 Dreadnought: A massive Battle Cruiser designed by Cerberus Shipyards, this beast is armed with nearly 500 Mass Accelerator Cannon's, a Super Heated Plasma Beam, and a Surface Annihilation Missile (S.A.M). Capable of holding 11,500 Crewmembers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: A small shout out to a reviewer, just because a person says they are "Planning" to do something doesn't mean they are actually going to do it, I've actually decided that the Plot I mentioned is a last resort, I have thought of a more intriguing Plot, but still, learn some English! I mean, Ancestor's Almighty! **

** Oh and I don't own Spyro and all that jazz bla bla bla bla... R&R and as usual, enjoy & thanks for reading. *Starts Listening to World On Fire by Les Friction***

Chapter 2: The Awakening

-Cynder POV-

Cynder's eyes shot open, temporarily blinding her from the sunlight seeping into the room, Instantly, her heart began to race. She was confused, and scared, well, scared is a terribly low understatement. Her mind was going in full speed, full hyperactivity, trying to comprehend why she was still alive. She should be dead, crushed by the planet as Spyro used his strength to force it back together, wait a second, SPYRO! Immediately, she jumped to all fours… only to succeed in feeling terribly dizzy, and falling back over again. She refused to give in, fighting her sore muscles to stand up again and stay in balance. Cynder's vision was blurry, and she felt sick to her stomach, like she was going to vomit any second. _'Where's Spyro? Did he make it out alive like I did? Is he hurt? Where am I?'_ Those thoughts and many more were rushing through her mind.

To say she was worried for Spyro's safety would be quite an assumption. On the contrary, she was terrified for his safety. Spyro was the only dragon she had ever loved, had ever treated her as an equal, and worst of all; could be dead because of her. That thought was scaring and distressing her to the point where she wanted to curl up into a ball and scream. But a part of her told her that doing so wouldn't bring Spyro back. Suddenly an idea popped in her head; she had to look for him. So she shook her head to get rid of her dizziness and she started to flap her wings to try and fly in search of him… only to feel a sharp pain in her left wing. Cynder hesitantly looked behind at it, and saw something that nearly made her throw up on the spot. Her left wing was snapped, bending at a disorientated and sickening angle. She quickly looked away before she did end up throwing up. _'That's not good._' she thought, just before she fainted, collapsing in a big heap on the wooden floor beneath her.

-Admiral Sage POV-

-Dream Scene-

"FIRE all the Mac's! Do not let them touch the escape vehicles!" Sage shouted at the top of his lungs to his crew. As he yelled, they began to target the five Insurgent Frigates that were attempting to shoot at the Medical ships, which were escaping from an attack on a Medical Station from the Insurgency. Soon, over one thousand Ten foot long Slugs were racing towards the Frigates, resulting in the destruction of one of the Frigates, and severe damaging the other three. It ended up leaving only one left unscathed, the Hell-Fire Class Frigate, which began charging it's Molten-Metal Concentrator.

"Captain! They are charging their Molten Metal Concentrator! That ship is a Sitting Duck!" The Weapons Specialist exclaimed to Sage. Said man came up with a reckless idea.

"All power to the engines! Get this ship in-between that Frigate and the Medical Transport!" he ordered to the workers, who were hesitant to cooperate.

"But Sir, that will put us in the crossfire! That would be a death sentence!" His navigations officer yelled.

"Get this ship in-between that Frigate and Transport! That's a direct order!" Sage shouted.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" said man replied. The ships engines roared with energy as it sped towards its destination. Sage tapped on his receiver and said into the P.A. of the entire ship.

"Attention! This is your Captain speaking, I want all non-essential personnel off this ship and into the escape pods immediately! This is not a drill! Captain Sage out." He finishes speaking, as he then tapped on his console again, switching it off. Shortly after, alarms were blaring across the ship, signaling immediate evacuation.

"Its been a privilege to work with you ladies and gentlemen." Were the last words before everything went to Hell.

-Dream Scene End-

Admiral Sage bolted from his bed Screaming. 'God damnit! Another nightmare!' he thought as he breathed heavily. Soon Formona's image appeared on the console on his Bedside Table.

"Admiral Sage, I just detected a rapid increase in your heart rate and the sound of your voice screaming, are you alright?" She asked the question with pure concern in her voice. It seemed so, well, real to the Admiral that if he were not looking, he could've sworn a person had just walked in.

"No Formona, I'm not, it was another one, the second one this night about the incident above the planet, Edna." He simply replied, still panting heavily from the dream.

"The one involving the Medical Station Echo, I see. If you want to talk about it, I'm right here. Besides, I can talk to you while talking to First Lieutenant Creston on Deck 6, calibrating the Mac's, and calculating the ships trajectory when it exits Hyper Speed. Do I really have to go on that by the way?" she asked as she laughs. Laughing? That was new, but still, he couldn't help but chuckle at her joke. "Yes, that would be nice." he said. They continued their talked for a good duration of the night, and if the admiral had to admit one thing, it was that she was a good listener…

**Disclaimer: Me and LightXDarknessKH don't own Spyro, or any other lawsuit thing.**

** So Cheese, Milk, Chocolate, Sora, Review! O.o**

**Authors Note: A huge Shout out to , my Editor, if you were in the UHCA good sir, I'd give you a damn medal!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Strange Occurrence.**

_Day Seven: Formona has proven to be a Godsend, she has saved our lives more times than I can count during this past week. Two days ago we nearly lost our entire food supply due to a pipe bursting. Formona detected it immediately, getting it stopped by sealing off the Emergency Flood Control Gate's to the Supply room exactly 3 seconds after it happened and then waited for the Emergency Response Team to arrive. Had she not taken the initiative and done that we would be in serious trouble due to the lack of food for our return voyage. Thanks to Formona we still have enough to last us another 6 days. On the 7th we will have to eat a little less then normal, but I'm sure no one will mind. As for our Journey, we are nearly at our destination since Formona limited the Possible Planets to only 3. So this should be quick. Until next time, as usual._

Admiral Sage finished his journal entry and looked out of the window of his cabin. He always thought that the swirling colors of nebulae, stars, and planets zooming by the ship to be much like the Northern Lights on Earth, almost as beautiful in fact.

Being Earthborn, he missed mother Earth every time he left her. Almost all of his crew were born either on a space station, ship, or on a colony.

EarthBorns were not common in the military. The planets nickname "Mother of Humanity" came from the fact that she was the human races home. She protected humanity from the harshness of space until they were strong enough to travel out into it. So many who live on her don't want to leave, and he was one of the few who did. The reason why? A thirst for adventure that was not quenched living there. He never knew he'd become this famous, this respected, this feared, but alas, it was so.

Most if his mission's often went well, with only a Couple ending in FUBAR situations. No matter how well things seem, they can get fucked up pretty quickly, years of experience had taught him that.

As he went back towards the bridge, he couldn't help imagining the sound of waves crashing across the shore, the sight of the whales swimming through the sea, the bitter-sweet taste of whiskey in his mouth, and the sweet life of retirement, the life he had been dreaming about.

As he walked onto the bridge, he was greeted with the immediate and familiar shout of "Admiral on Deck!" followed by the entire bridge, save for Formona, standing to attention and saluting. "At ease, as you were." He said as he walked over to his command chair.

"Good morning Formona." Sage said.

Formona replied in a neutral tone. "Good morning Admiral."

Sage asked. "How long until we decelerate?"

Formona replied. "Less then 60 seconds, sir. right next to the first planet."

Sage then Asked. "How Close will we be to it? I don't want to Jump into an Atmosphere." He added.

Formona Replied. "About 7,000,000 Miles from the Planet's Surface, based off of my Calculation's."

Sage said. "Excellent, are the other ships keeping formation?"

Formona replied instantly. "Yes Admiral, 'Lance held High', 'Salvation of Justice', and 'Watchful Protector' are in delta formation. Once we decelerate, they will as well."

Sage nodded, then asked. "How long now?"

Formona replied. "30 Seconds. All crew brace for deceleration."

That last statement was made over the ships PA, alerting the crew of the sudden Lurch they were in for.

Formona then began counting down. "Full deceleration in 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, brace!" The ship suddenly jumped into the first Star System, the entire crew lurched towards the ships bow. That was the flaw with high magnetic-discharge fluxers, they not only made you uncomfortable during the trip, they also pushed you towards the ships bow once it fully decelerated.

Sage asked. "Is everyone all right?"

Once the crew on the bridge confirmed their well being, The Admiral asked over the comms. "This is Fleet Admiral Sage. All ships report in."

Soon he received his response.

"Lance Held High. Standing by and awaiting orders." Ship one replied.

"Watchful Protector. Standing by and awaiting orders." Ship two replied.

"Salvation of Justice. Standing by and awaiting orders." The final ship replied.

Sage then ordered the ships to stay put while they activated their scanners, when suddenly Formona spoke up. "Admiral, we have a situation!" She said in a serious tone.

Sage looked at her and asked. "What is it, Formona?"

She replied, with actual fear in her voice. "Something just appeared in my core room, and..." She trailed off. The entire bridge looked at her holographic pedestal.

"And?" Sage pressed on.

"It's alive, and its NOT human."

**-Meanwhile, in the AI core room-**

A bright flash of light engulfed the room. It vanished as quickly as it came, leaving behind a Purple scaled, Four legged Creature. After nearly a full minute, It's eyes Suddenly Shot Open.

**-Spyro POV-**

Pain. That was the first signal from the nerves that came to Spyro's brain, the agonizing pain across his entire body. It felt as though White-Hot swords were going through his scales. The next thing that happened was a thought: '_Where am I? Why do I Hurt so much?_'

Next was the return of his sense of touch, he was lying on something, something hard and cold. Then what came was natural instinct, the instinct to visualize his surroundings.

His left eye shot open and he saw some of the strangest sights he had ever seen in his life. He was surrounded by strange contraptions, shapes, and objects that were foreign to him. What was more was that all of theses strange things had Flashing Lights of many colors. He opened his right eye and discovered that the room he was in was made entirely of Metal, which surprised him.

He remembered when he and Sparx were younger Sparx used to scare Spyro with stories about Alien's. Once he got older he dismissed the thought of Alien's existing, until now.

He then realized he had to get out of that room, what If they found him?

Unfortunately for our Purple Friend, they already had. That's when the alarms started blaring across the Maintenance Deck of the Ship and 5 U.H.C.A Marines stormed the AI Core room. After that the Situation quickly turned into a Standoff.

**Author's Note: Well, it appears that Spyro will be taking on some highly trained Human Soldiers In the next chapter... I feel sorry for the Marines... Anyway, this took longer then I expected. I'd like to Apologize in advance for the Delay, but Family matter's have been hell on me. I hope you can Forgive me. Also, I have a new Beta, the previous one has been having so difficulties so I had to put her down. My new Beta is Better and Faster.**

_**Dedicated to the Loving Memory of Timothy Wilson. (Born 1990 - Died 2013) Rest In Peace Tim.**_

**I do not own Spyro or any other characters of the Legend of Spyro Saga.**

**Rate and Review please, thank you.**


End file.
